The purple giant and the wannabe
by OrangePeeledScarf
Summary: A collection of mini fanfics for my attempt at the 30 Day OTP challenge. Himuro loves Atsushi, but he has to wonder if Atushi loves him back. There are plenty of reasons why he could love him, but he can't be sure.
1. Day 1- Holding hands

MuraHimu 30 Day OTP challenge. Day 1- Holding hands

**A/N:** _So I saw someone else do this a while ago with different characters, so I felt like I wanted to write my own, with (one of) my KnB OTPs, Murasakibara/Himuro. So yeah, I should upload a new one everyday~ I hope you like it!_

* * *

The way that Himuro moved when he played was amazing really. He was quick, tricky and strong, despite his height. Murasakibara sat on the bench, watching his movements as he played, he preferred to sit out most of the time during practice, he only really played properly during games anyway so it was fine. Besides, at least he turned up. Most of the time he sat there, he sat watching Himuro, somewhat fascinated by him, although he'd never admit it. Just as he was getting lost in his thoughts again, crunching on a candy-bar, the whistle blew to signify the end of the game. Himuro came walking over to the bench, standing in front of his friend as the taller male tossed him a towel from the bench, not even having to look up and focusing on his sweets.

"...Thanks." Himuro nodded, and Murasakibara nodded back. "Hey, do you wanna go to the shops after this? I'll get you some more sweets if you like." Himuro asked, smiling at the purple haired giant. He perked up instantly, looking up through his hair and nodding.

"Ah, yeah, sure."

"Great! I'll go and get changed then and meet you outside."

"Mmhm." He watched as the black haired player ran off into the locker rooms to get changed, he watched silently, blinking.

**-x-**

Twenty minutes later they were on their way to the local shop, which happened to only be ten minutes away luckily. They walked in silence, and Murasakibara noticed that the shorter male kept his eyes on the ground, and hadn't said a word since they had left. He pouted, he didn't like to see his friend sad, and wondered what was wrong with him. Glancing down at his bag of sweets, he frowned and nudged Himuro's shoulder.

"Ne, Muro-chin, why are you sad? Is it because you want some sweets?" The taller blinked down at the shorter, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. Himuro shook his head and chuckled.

"No, it's fine Atsushi. I'm not sad, just tired is all." He smiled up at his friend, Murasakibara huffed and nodded.

"If you're sure Muro-chin."

**-x-**

They carried on walking in silence, with only the sound of crunching and eating from Murasakibara. Soon they found themselves walking through a park, which was the last place they needed to get through before they were at the shops. As they walked, Murasakibara glanced around at the other people there. One thing he noticed was that there was mostly couples in the park, whether it be sitting down together and laughing, laying on the grass and looking at the clouds or holding hands with smiling faces. They all looked so... happy. An idea then popped into his head.

"Muro-chin..."

"Hm?" Himuro raised his head, his eye that wasn't covered by hair meeting Murasakibara's purple ones.

"Can I hold your hand?" He said without hesitation, not even fazed by the idea of holding hands with his friend in a public place.

"E-Eh? Why?" Himuro stuttered, a light pink colour filling his cheeks as his eye widened.

"Ah... Well, there are lots of people around here holding hands, and they all look so happy. So I thought it would make Muro-chin smile if I did."

"O-Oh." Himuro stopped walking, and Murasakibara took a few more steps before noticing his friend had stopped, where he turned around and stopped as well. The side of Himuro's face that he could see was a more brighter red than it was before, and he was fiddling with his hands as he stood awkwardly looking at the ground. Murasakibara hummed in response.

"Hm, it's okay if you don't want to." He nodded and turned back around to start walking again.

"No! I-I mean, it's fine, we can..." He turned back around to see Himuro smiling up at him, which Murasakibara liked a lot more compared to his frowning face, grinning like a child, Murasakibara walked back over to his friend and held out a large hand in an offer to take. Himuro reached out his hand, faltered for a second as though he was about to pull it back, then slipped it into Murasakibara's, smiling. The warm feeling of holding onto someone else spread up Murasakibara's arm, until he was smiling slightly as well, happy that he could make his friend smile. He hummed along as they walked, swinging their arms lightly in unison until Himuro chuckled out loud.

"Hm? What's so funny Muro-chin?" The purple giant questioned, tipping his head to the side.

"Ah, it's nothing... Thank you, Atsushi."


	2. Day 2- Cuddling somewhere

MuraHimu 30 Day OTP challenge. Day 1- Cuddling somwhere.

**A/N**: _Day two! I'm already a little late with this, I apoligise. But from now on they should be uploaded everyday~ This chapter is set after Yosen and Seirins match, so **spoiler alert** if you haven't got that far! I hope you enjoy~_

* * *

Yosen trudged back to the changing rooms dejected and utterly tired. They had played hard, hell, they had played their _hardest_, but it still wasn't enough and they had been overpowered by Seirin. They walked in silence, even their two aces had said nothing, refusing to look at each other, they hadn't even spoken once since their little argument earlier. They changed back into their full uniform, only exchanging a few words before their coach came in, spewing phrases such as 'it's only one loss, we'll beat them next time' and 'get your asses in gear, we're going to be doing a lot of training.' At that, their spirits were raised slightly, the friendly banter started up again and they were talking properly to each other. Soon, they began to file out of the changing room, leaving only their purple-haired ace in the middle, still sitting on a bench and head covered by a towel. Himuro hovered by the door, waiting for him to move, and when he didn't he uncertainly called out to him.

"...Atsushi?"

There was no answer, and so Himuro sighed and walked over to the other, he genuinely felt bad for hitting his friend, but Murasakibara's lack of effort and enthusiasm sparked something in him and he just... hit him.

"Atsushi, hey... I'm sorry for hitting you..." He stood in front of him, his one visible eye lowered to the ground as he waited for a reply.

"S'fine." Came the curt answer.

The shorter boy clenched his fists. He didn't want Murasakibara to ignore him anymore, he wanted to talk to him properly again, he wanted them to both move on and be friends again. He could feel his eyes start to tear up, he blinked them away, sniffing. As though he could sense it, the taller boy looked up, eyes half-lidded.

"Muro-chin..." He murmured and slowly stood up, just as Himuro was starting to rub his eyes.

"Please don't ignore me Atushi..."

"Ahh... I'm sorry Muro-chin... Don't cry again." he said, and Himuro could just make out the edge of concern in his voice, though he couldn't be sure. The purple haired giant pulled the small black haired boy into an embrace, wrapping his arms around him tightly and pulling him close to his chest. He rested his chin atop the smaller boys head and let out a puff of hair.

"Don't be mad at me anymore." he murmured into his friends hair, and he could feel the other shaking his head against his chest, slipping his own arms out from their trapped state. Himuro also wrapped his arms back around Murasakibara's back, his hands clinging onto the fabric of his jacket.

"Mm'not." He could hear the muffled response and a face pressed deeper into his chest. This was the closest the two of them had ever been, there had been the odd playful hugs and hair-ruffles, but nothing as close and meaningful as this.

"Good." Murasakibara replied, guiding them backwards so he was now sitting back down on the bench, Himuro still clung onto him, proceeding to climb onto the taller's lap. It really was lucky that Murasakibara was this tall, if he was any other height it would have been uncomfortable for the both of them, but this way both their bodies fit perfectly into each others. Being this close, Himuro could feel the heat radiating from his friends body, making them both pleasantly warm.

Really, any of their other teammates could have walked in at that moment, and they wouldn't have been fazed in the slightest. They all knew their double aces were close, and that they'd have to make-up eventually after their little argument.

They sat like this for a few minutes, silently holding onto each other in the dim light of the changing rooms, neither of them making an effort to move.

"Hey, do you wanna go get some sweets after this?" Himuro asked, looking up to meet Murasakibara's purple eyes, blinking happily.

"Mmhm!" the purple haired giant grinned happily, hugging Himuro tighter (if that was even possible) and nuzzling his face into the small boys black hair, causing him to chuckle. He was kind of like a baby holding onto it's most prized soft toy or something, and Himuro laughed aloud at the thought.

"Alright. Just a few more minutes then." He hummed happily and went back to burrying his face into his friends larger jacket, smiling to himself.

This was the best outcome that he could have imagined.


	3. Day 3- GamingWatching a film

MuraHimu 30 Day OTP challenge. Day 3- Gaming/watching a movie.

**A/N: **_Day 3~ (and not late this time ahaha) Enjoy! w _

* * *

"Muro-chiiiin, I'm booored." Murasakibara nudged the smaller boys shoulder, sighing. They were halfway through their spring break, and the purple giant had already had enough of doing nothing. Their coach had been unable to find them a place for a training camp this time so they all had to practice as usual on an empty court. However, today the two aces had taken the day off, Himuro had hurt his ankle and was told to stay home for the day, and Murasakibara refused to play without him.

Himuro rolled his eyes. "Well we can't play basketball..." he said, rubbing his ankle and frowning, "and there's not really much else we can do." the taller boy groaned loudly and rustled in his bag, pulling out another bag of sweets. They were sat on the edge of Himuro's bed, his room was virtually empty, apart from a TV and a games system, plus a few books scattered around.

"Hmm..." He thought about it for a second, then stood up, looking through his games trying to find an interesting one they could both play.

"How about Portal?" he asked, showing the box to his friend, who squinted and shook his head.

"Too much thinking."

"Hmm, okay... what about this?" he tried again, holding up some sort of cheap racing game.

"Ehh... sure why not." Murasakibara slid off of the bed, sitting with his back against it so that he was level with the screen. Himuro smiled and slipped the disc into the system, grabbing two controllers and making his way back over to the taller boy, perching himself next to him so their shoulders were almost touching. Murasakibara caught the controller that was tossed to him and waited for the game to load up.

**-x-**

Half an hour later, both were desperately clutching their controllers, shouting angrily at the screen as they were either overtaken or crashed (which happened on more that one occasion for Murasakibara, who wasn't the best at steering Himuro had to admit.) The taller at with his tongue stuck out, trying to concentrate on his driving whilst the shorter was leaning side to side in time with his car, as though that would help in any way. They were both nearing the finish line, Himuro slightly in front of Murasakibara when they turned the last corner. In a last desperate attempt to insure his victory, the purple giant threw himself sideways into Himuro, causing him to yelp in surprise and drop his controller,watching his despair as his car veered to the left and crashed into the side. Murasakibara grinned triumphantly as he lay across his friends lap and drove his car across the finish line.

"Atushi, that wasn't faiiiir." Himuro complained, pouting.

"I couldn't let Muro-chin win again." Murasakibara chuckled in response, smiling at his friends reaction. "Anyway, I'm bored of this game now~" he huffed, picking himself up off of Himuro's lap. "Hmm what film's have you got hidden here..." he curiously flipped through Himuro's DVD's.

'You really are like a child aren't you.' Himuro thought to himself, shaking his head.

"Ah, I wanna watch this one." Murasakibara threw the case to Himuro, who looked down with a raised eyebrow. The film that he had picked out was a horror one, and a rather scary looking one at that.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yep." Murasakibara hummed happily, standing up to close the curtains and turn the lights off, adding to the whole 'spooky' experience. Himuro chuckled and nodded.

"Okay then, just don't end up screaming like a girl." he said as he slipped the DVD into the player. They both sat back on the bed, using the cushions to lean on. Himuro sat with his legs sprawled over the edge of the bed (they were sitting on it sideways) whilst Murasakibara sat with his legs crossed over the sheets.

**-x-**

In fact, they both ended up screaming like girls... several times. The first time, the murderer in the film had jumped out of the closer, jumping on the unsuspecting women, causing for quite a jump scare. Himuro jumped and yelped, not expecting it and clung onto his friends arm, scared of what was going to happen next.

"Aww, don't be scared Muro-chin."

"S-Shut up."

The next time, it was Murasakibara's turn to be scared. This time, the murderer was chasing the man through the woods, whilst the man desperately ran, the murder suddenly disappeared only to suddenly appear moments later from behind a tree. The purple haired boy squawked loudly, grabbing onto Himuro and pulling him closer, which made Himuro jump as well. His one visible eye went wide and his mouth opened in shock as he was pulled towards Murasakibara, where he held onto him as well, both of them looking like two frightened girls.

**-x-**

By the end of the film, they were both bunched up under the covers, hysterically grabbing onto eachother until the ending credits rolled past.

"This wasn't a good idea, I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks..." Himuro whined, burrying his face in Murasakibara's shoulder. "Never make me watch a horror film again. Never." His friend nodded and nuzzled his face into Himuro's black hair, humming.

"Mmm, I agree." he shut his eyes tight, pulling Himuro closer to him so he could hold him easier. And soon, they were both asleep like that, huddled into each other, and Himuro certainly didn't have nightmares that night.


	4. Day 4- On a date

MuraHimu 30 Day OTP challenge. Day 4- On a date.

**A/N**: _Day 4~ I wasn't quite sure what to write for this one, so it may seen a little... rubbish =w= Yeah. But anyway, thank you all for your lovely reviews, they really mean a lot w Enjoy~_

* * *

It all started from one simple, jokingly said question.

"Nee Atushi, take me on a date after practice." Himuro said as they both sat on the bench, watching their teammates practice, eyes following the moving bodies as they jumped, dribbled and dodged the other players. Not expecting a response, Himuro carried on watching them, face resting on his palm.

"Ah, okay sure." Murasakibara replied, not even removing his eyes from the game in front of them.

"Eh, really?" Himuro stared at his friend, wide eyed, he never thought that he would actually agree to it, and was pleasantly surprised at the outcome, despite his face turning a little pinker than it was before.

"Mmhmm, I need to buy some new basketball shoes anyway so it's fine." Murasakibara turned his eyes from the game to look at the black haired boy. "Besides, a date with Muro-chin would be fun." he smiled, and turned back to the game. Himuro felt as though his heart had skipped a beat, and had to turn away to hide his reddening face.

"Y-Yeah."

**-x-**

And so after they had finished practice and were changed back into their normal clothes, they set out on their date. As they were leaving the school, they were stopped by their coach, who stared at them with cold eyes.

"Where are you two going?"

"Mm? I'm taking Muro-chin on a date." Murasakibara replied, towering over her as he grabbed Himuro's hand and took it in his own. Masako raised an eyebrow at the the two of them and slowly smiled knowingly, as though she knew something had been going on all along.

"Alright then, just make sure you're not too sore for practice tomorrow." she nodded and turned around just as the rest of the team left the building. Himuro felt a blush creeping across his face.

"I-It's not-" he stuttered, before he was interrupted by Murasakibara.

"Come on, Muro-chiiiin." he tugged on Himuro's hand until he sighed and turned around, following him away from the school. They still held hands as they walked, not bothering to let go, and Himuro smiled at that.

**-x-**

After this, they soon arrived at the shopping center, where they first went to find Murasakibara's basketball shoes. It took them a while to find a size that would actually _fit_ him, his feet were large, considering his height. Afterwards, they sat down on a bench side by side.

"You really are tall aren't you, Atushi." Himuro stared in wonder down at the large shoes laying in the bag.

"Eh? I guess so, but that's a good thing though." Murasakibara blinked and smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, since you can easily reach the basket in basketball, and you can see things a lot easier." Himuro stated, looking back up at the purple haired boy, who nodded.

"Yup, and also I can-" he paused as he saw something pull up across the street. "Muro-chin, let's get ice-cream!" he exclaimed, grinning and pulled Himuro up and over to the ice-cream van.

"Alright alright." Himuro chuckled, thinking about how much Murasakibara was acting like a child over the ice-cream. They both waited in line until they were at the front, where they each picked out what flavour to have. Himuro was about to pull out the money from his pocket to pay when the taller boy stopped him.

"Nu-uh. I'm taking Muro-chin on a date, so that means I have to buy him ice-cream right?" Usually it was Himuro buying Murasakibara sweets, but since it was the other way round his mouth opened a little. Murasakibara had never bought him anything before, especially not sweet-wise and also the fact that he said that they definitely were on a date it made a warm feeling spread through his stomach and he couldn't help but grin happily.

"Mm, okay~" Murasakibara gave the money to the man and they both took their ice-creams. As they were walking back to the bench, Himuro slipped his hand into the other aces, entwining their fingers and squeezing his hand. The taller boy looked down at the shorter, who was licking at his ice-cream whilst looking down at the floor as though he was trying to hide his face. He blinked and smiled, sitting back down on the bench with their hands still joined.

"Muro-chin is cute."

"...Just eat your ice-cream."

**-x-**

By the time the sun was beginning to set, they were both walking home. Himuro walked with his head resting on Murasakibara's arm (his shoulder was too high Himuro noticed) and Murasakibara had an arm wrapped snuggly around Himuro's waist, keeping him close. There was mainly silence between them, except for the occasional observation or comment about how something looked. By the time they had reached Murasakibara's room, the shorter boy had almost fallen asleep whilst they were walking, Murasakibara's shoulder was unusually comfortable. As they separated, Himuro looked up at the taller boys face, and it may have been because he was half-asleep, but he found him to be strangely beautiful in this light. He smiled softly and reached up on his tip-toes to plant a light kiss on his lips.

"Atushi, thank you for today." He murmured happily, blinking to try and keep his eyes open. He then turned around and left, waving at the other as he exited, leaving Murasakibara looking awestruck and running a hand over his lips.


	5. Day 5- Kissing somewhere

MuraHimu 30 Day OTP challenge. Day 5- Kissing somewhere.

**A/N:** _Hehe, here you go! Day 5~ (not late at all otl) I hope you enjoy~_

* * *

There were three times the two aces had kissed in secret, and one time that they got caught.

They first time was in the locker rooms after practice. They had waited for the rest of the team to go home before Murasakibara wrapped his arms around the smaller black haired boy's waist, pulling him close so their bodies were touching. Himuro looked up at the other with his one visible eye, smiling softly. He reached up on his tip-toes, wrapping his arms securely around Murasakibara's neck so he could reach better and pressed his lips to the others. This is what they had been waiting to do all along, waiting throughout the whole of practice just for this moment. Neither of them had to speak, their feelings were fully conveyed through actions. The taller ace looked down at Himuro, who had his eyes closed, and smiled into their kiss, and he couldn't help but smile back and pull him into a tighter embrace. Himuro leaned further up until he was as tall as he could be (though still nowhere near as tall as the purple giant) pressing his softer lips onto Murasakibara's harder than before. Murasakibara leant down a little to make it easier for Himuro, and started to let his hands roam over the others body, slipping under Himuro's shirt and holding onto his back. They were really starting to get into it when one of the team members burst into the changing rooms. They quickly lept apart, Himuro blushing furiously and Murasakibara rubbing the back of his neck, looking at the wall.

"Are you two coming or not?!" Okamura shouted at them with his usual loud voice.

"Y-Yeah." Himuro stuttered, glancing at the other ace and following Okamura back out, smiling to himself.

**-x-**

The second time they were both laying on the roof during their lunch break. Murasakibara was sitting with his legs crossed, munching on his candy bar (one of the many that he had laying around them) whilst Himuro layed on his back, eyes closed and letting the sun shine on his face. Murasakibara looked down at the others peaceful face, blinking. Not being sure if he was awake or not, he softly called out Himuro's name to check.

"...Muro-chin?" There was no answer, and the purple haired boy smiled. It was quite a rare experience to see Himuro so vunerable and defenseless like this, it was a nice change. Himuro's visible eye was lighly closed, he wasn't a very heavy sleeper Murasakibara guessed, and his lips were slighly parted, showing the tiniest bit of his upper teeth. He moved so that he was hovering over the shorter boy, hands placed on either side of his face and casting a shadow over his face. He then lowered his face down and slipped his lips lightly onto Himuro's. His eyes fluttered open slowly, his dark eyes looking up to meet the purple ones above him. It may have been because of his confused sleepy state, but he reached up to place his hand on Murasakibara's cheek and smiled softly, eyes still half-lidded. He used his free arm to wrap around the taller boys back to lower him down so he could slump back down against the roof, closing his eyes again but keeping their lips connected. The bell echoed somewhere in the distance but they both ignored it. Murasakibara pulled away first, smiling slightly down at the other and moved away, sitting back next to him, but this time holding his hand. Just as Himuro was about to fall asleep again, Fukui poked his head up from the ladder to the roof, frowning.

"Oi you two need to get your asses into class or you won't be able to come to practice." he complained at them and rolled his eyes, climbing back down.

"Alright... Come on then, Atushi." Himuro slowly picked himself up from the floor, tugging on a pouting Murasakibara's hand as he followed the shorter boy to class.

**-x-**

The third time was behind the sports hall as the rest of the ream practiced. Murasakibara had Himuro pressed up against the brick wall, Himuro's legs wrapped around his waist. He used the wall and the taller boys body to support himself. He had his face burried in Murasakibara's shoulder as the purple haired boy licked and nibbled at his collarbone.

"Mm, you taste so sweet Muro-chin..." His breath tickled Himuro's neck, sending shivers up his spine.

"Atushi.." he groaned into the others neck, squeazing his eyes shut.

"...Hm? Muro-chin..." he murmered and stopped licking at the spot on his collarbone (although it left a red mark there that the team would surely notice next practice) to lift Himuro's face to face his own, running both his hands through his black hair. He looked at him with half-lidded eyes for a few seconds before kissing Himuro, hard. He wasn't no time in running his tongue along Himuro's teeth, causing a muffled moan from the other boy. They carried on like this for a few minutes, until two figures appeared round the corner. Himuro let out a yelp as Murasakibara quickly moved away, accidentaly dropping the smaller boy in the process. He winced and rubbed his back, smoothing down his hair from where the other ace had ruffled it up too much and looked at the floor, trying to hide his slowly reddening face. The two other people neared closer, and were soon revealed to be two of their other teammates. Fukui was dragging the taller Liu behind him, tugging on his hand to make him follow before stopping in front of the two aces, head cocked to the side slightly.

"Uhh, why weren't you two at practice?" Fukui asked.

"U-Um, n-no reason." Himuro explained as he was helped up by Murasakibara, pulled up with his help.

**-x-**

The final time was when everyone found out.

The last few seconds had been hard, they actually had to play hard this time, even Murasakibara. However, Yosen pulled through, they won again, the whole team cheered and shouted happily. As for the two aces... Himuro grinned, jogging over to the taller one, who looked down at him with a bored expression.

"That was easy." he muttered, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Atushi..." And with that, Himuro leapt up, wrapping his legs around Murasakibara, who held him up and collided their lips together. In the middle of the court. With everyone watching. Some of the people watching cheered loudly, whistling. As for the rest of Yosen they just chuckled and rolled their eyes along with phrases such as 'I knew it' and 'about time'.

Himuro pulled away from the purple haired boy and smiled wide, happy with the outcome.


	6. Day 6- Wearing each others clothes

MuraHimu 30 Day OTP challenge. Day 6- Wearing each others clothes.

**A/N:** _I'm so sorry I'm late again QwQ and also that this chapter is so short, I've been really busy this week but I still wanted to upload a chapter, so it'll have to be short this time around. The next one should be much longer though! owo Enjoy~_

* * *

"...I'm going to kill you Fukui."

The laughing of Yosen's players echoed around the locker room as Himuro stood in front of them, dripping wet. Fukui picked himself up from the floor, rubbing his back. Just a few seconds ago he had been carrying a bucket of water into the locker room to clean up the floor when he had tripped over a stray shoe on the floor, sending him flying forwards and the bucket straight into Himuro, who was waiting for Murasakibara to finish changing.

"I'm so sorry." Fukui apoligised, each word interrupted with a laugh that he couldn't hold back. The rest of the team weren't even trying to hide their amusement, laughing aloud that only made Himuro even more angry. Murasakibara stood looking at his friend with raised eyebrows, he'd never seen Himuro angry before.

"I have no spare clothes..." Himuro whined, trying to shake the water from his clothes and failing miserably. Fukui quickly ran out of the room- still laughing, to get a mop to clean up the spilled water whilst Liu and Okamura stood there watching, trying to catch their breath after laughing. Himuro glared at them and pulled his jumper up over his head and threw it to the side, only to find that his shirt was also soaked through.

"Ahh, cold..." he winced, started to shiver.

"Muro-chin." Murasakibara took a step towards his friend, looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

"What is it, Atsushi?" the shorter male asked, expecting his friend to laugh at him as well.

"..." The taller male took another step forward until he was standing right in front of Himuro, looking down at him. He blinked and then moved his hands forward, first tugging at the bottom of Himuro's shirt, then pulling it over the black haired boys head.

"H-Hey! Atushi, what are you doing?!" Himuro exclaimed, his face quickly growing redder and redder by the second. Murasakibara smiled slightly, reaching one of his hands forward so one finger was placed on Himuro's lip- as though telling him to be quiet. Just then, Fukui came back, clutching a mop in both of his hands, but he soon joined Liu and Okamura in staring at the two aces with a bewildered expression plastered on their faces. The purple giant picked up his own jumper from the bench and quickly and carefully pulled it over Himuro's head. Himuro stared up at his friend, slightly shocked, before slipping his arms through the jumper as well so he was wearing it properly. The sleeves were obviously too long, and they came down way past his hands, whilst the bottom of the jumper reached down to his mid-thigh. Even though he wasn't even wearing a shirt underneath, it was still comfortable, and a sweet scent rose up from it.

"Atushi..." Himuro beamed up at him, smiling brightly. He rolled up the jumper sleeved so that he could actually use his hands and picked up his own wet clothes from the floor, folding them neatly and putting them in his bag. "Thank you~" he smiled at Murasakibara again, who just nodded at him with a small smile on his own lips.

"We're going now." The taller male said as he pulled Himuro out of the changing room with him, leaving the rest of the team staring after them.

"Those two, I swear to god..." Okamura shook his head, rolling his eyes.


	7. Day 7- Sleeping

MuraHimu 30 Day OTP challenge. Day 7- Sleeping

**A/N:** _Day 7~ And on time as well! w I'd just like to thank you all again for your lovely reviews, they really make my day so thank you a lot :D Anyway, enjoy~_

* * *

"Atushi! Ne, Atushi! It's time to wake up- come on!" The black haired boy rolled his eyes and pushed his way into the room, sighing. It seemed to be his job to wake up Murasakibara every morning, and today was no exception.

"Hey... Are you awake?" He called out into the darkness of the room, waiting for a few seconds for an answer before sighing again. Of course. Despite his best efforts, the purple giant was a very heavy sleeper, and it was always hard to wake him. He made his way over to his friends bed slowly, careful not to trip over the several bags and clothes strewn across the floor.

"You really need to clean up after yourself y'know..." He muttered to no one in particular, knowing that the other boy in the room was sound asleep. As he stood next to the bed, he looked down at his friend, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Murasakibara was stretched out across the covers, holding tightly onto what seemed like a large cushion of some sort. His purple hair was all over the cushions, strewn about messily and his mouth was slightly parted. Himuro couldn't help but find it oddly endearing. It wasn't often that Murasakibara let his guard down, and these morning were a rare chance for Himuro to see this. He shook his head, smiling to himself and reached forward a hand to gently try and shake the sleeping boy awake. His attempt failed. However, it did cause Murasakibara to roll over, his cushion thrown to the side, groaning and reached his own larger hand up to grasp Himuro's wrist tightly.

"E-Eh?" Himuro exclaimed, surprised by the action. With a quick tug of the wrist, Himuro was pulled forward, tumbling down onto the bed on top of Murasakibara who, oblivious to his actions, just rolled straight back over so he was pinning Himuro to the bed with his large frame.

"A-Atsushi!" Himuro tried to slip out of his grasp, but failed miserably and instead just lay helplessly under the sleeping ace, red clouding his cheeks. Murasakibara's head was rested next to Himuro's so that every light snore he let out tickled Himuro's ear

"Hey, Atushi, you're heavy you know..." Himuro chuckled to himself and again tried to push his friend off gently, but that only resulted in Murasakibara holding onto him tighter, his legs holding both of Himuro's in place. Himuro had no choice but to just lay back and wait. Despite the other ace being quite heavy, it was pleasantly comfortable laying under him like this, and he could feel his eyes begin to drift to a close. He let the warm feeling of Murasakibara's body drift him off into a light sleep.

When he woke up, he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest, and in his groggy state, snuggled himself close into the source of warmth he was curled into. He closed his eyes again and tried to fall back asleep. Only, seconds later something else on the bed moved, and Himuro snapped his eyes open wide, coming face to face with an equally startled Murasakibara and only then did he remember their predicament. They had changed positions whilst they slept, Murasakibara now had an arm draped over Himuro, who was curled in a ball into the curve of the taller boys chest. The purple haired boys knees were also brought up to support Himuro's feet. Their faces were now only inches apart, and Himuro could feel his face grow hotter and hotter by the second.

"Muro-chin... What are you doing in my bed?" Murasakibara asked sleepily, still half-asleep and eyes drooping.

"A-Ah, um well... I came to wake you up and... You uhh, you pulled me down in your s-sleep." Himuro managed to stutter out, trying to avert his eyes from the others dark purple ones.

"Mmm..." Murasakibara nodded, closing his eyes again and wrapping his arm tighter around the smaller boys back. Himuro's eyes widened again and he tried to stutter out words, only to find he couldn't find any. "Muro-chin is comfortable." Himuro soon found himself smiling stupidly again and let his eyes drift closed, shifting so he was pressing further into the other and resting his head on his arm.

"Mm... So is Atushi~" he smiled and soon fell back asleep.

**-x-**

Little did they know there were going to be rudely awakened by the rest of the angry Yosen team that afternoon.


	8. Day 8- With friends

MuraHimu 30 Day OTP challenge. Day 8- With friends

**A/N:**_ Another day late I know QwQ I apoligise, but my internet was turned off this weekend so I wasn't able to upload it yesterday. Anyway, this chapter is a little longer than usual so I hope you enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

"Remember, this visit is strictly basketball related." Yosen's coach, Masako informed them as she unlocked her front door, pushing it open to let the rest of the team in. They all filed in one by one until all five of them were standing in the doorway.

"I don't get why I had to come..." Murasakibara groaned, pulling off his shoes and setting them by the front door.

"Because it'll be good for our next game, Atushi." Himuro smiled up at him, doing the same with his shoes. It had been their captains idea to do this, he had suggested that they all get together over the weekend and discuss tactics for their next game, and so Masako had said that they could all do it in her house, under _one _condition. They don't break _anything._ And so here they were. Okamura sniffed loudly,

"I've... I've never been in a girls house before..." he cried dramatically, causing Fukui to roll his eyes.

"It's the coaches house, not some girls, now move it." the shortest player pushed their captain into the main sitting room. Masako sighed and shook her head. She had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

**-x-**

Half an hour later they were all sat around a sheet of paper laid down on the floor. It had details of all their positions and a (rather badly drawn) picture of a basketball court. Masako sat on a chair, her wooden sword laying across her lap, whilst Fukui lay across the floor, feet in the air with Liu sitting cross-legged beside him. Okamura, Murasakibara and Himuro sat on the couch. Murasakibara popped some sort of candy into his mouth and buried his face in Himuro's shoulder, groaning.

"Muro-chiiiin, this is boring." he mumbled into the shorter boys shoulder, who chuckled and patted his friend on the head several times.

"It's just a little longer Atushi."

**-x-**

Another half an hour later and Masako had pulled out a whiteboard from god knows where and was going into extensive detail regarding positions and marking. This time it was Fukui, Liu and Himuro on the couch, with the captain and tallest player on the floor. The purple haired boy sat in front of Himuro, leaning back against his legs and crunching on a chocolate bar. Masako stared at Murasakibara,

"You better not be getting crumbs on my carpet."

"I'm not." Masako frowned and nodded, going back to her whiteboard. Himuro chuckled and leant forward, reasting his chin atop the taller boys head and smiling slightly. Murasakibara blinked for a second and also smiled a little, lifting his hand up with a piece of candy between his fingers and sticking it into his friends mouth.

"Hmm, thank you Atsushi~" Himuro hummed happily and nuzzled his face into the taller boys hair. Just then, they could all hear a slight snoring sound coming from the edge of the couch, and they all turned their heads to see that Fukui had fallen fast asleep spread out over the couch and head falling onto Liu's shoulder. The exchange student quickly glanced towards Masako, who was glaring at the shortest player in their group. She walked over to him and hit him over the head with her wooden sword, sending him bolting straight upwards, eyes wide and hand shooting to rub the back of his head.

"OW!"

**-x-**

After that they had all decided to settle for watching the rest of the DVDs of the other teams past matches. Fukui was still rubbing his head from Masako's hit, and was now banished to sit on the floor with Liu and Okamura. Masako and the two aces sat on the couch.

"Pay attention everyone, you don't want to end up like Fukui, do you?" She glared at them all and pressed play on the remote. Everyone sat in silence as they watched, too scared to speak a word. After the first on had finished, Masako stood up to put the second one in, and in the minute she had moved, Murasakibara slumped down from his sitting position. He quickly grabbed a cushion and placed it on his lap. He then reached behind his black haired friends head and pulled it down so he was laying with his head on Murasakibara's lap. Himuro looked up at the purple haired giant, eyes widened slightly and face slowly growing red. However, the other ace had simply gone back to watching the new DVD, eyes set straight on the TV. Himuro blinked and couldn't help but let a small smile play on his lips, nuzzling his face into the cushion on his friend lap.

A few minutes later, Himuro could feel something touching his hair, and pulled away at the unusual feeling. He looked back up at Murasakibara, who was looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Mm?" he questioned the shorter boy, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"...nothing." Himuro smiled and laid his head back down, letting his own hand guide Murasakibara's back to his hair. The purple haired boy continued to touch and play around with the smaller boys hair, laying his other hand on the others neck. Himuro could feel his eyes closing, and himself beginning to fall into a light sleep. He stopped himself just in time, remembering when Fukui had fallen asleep and instead just opted to keep his eyes glued to the TV screen whilst Murasakibara stroked his hair.


	9. Day 9- Studying

MuraHimu 30 Day OTP challenge. Day 9- Studying

**A/N: **_I had to struggle through a long maths exam today ;A; So I apologise for this chapter being so short, but I hope you enjoy anyway! :D_

* * *

"Atsushi, are you actually working?"

"Mmm..." The purple haired boy groaned, turning his head from its position on the table-top towards the other boy, pouting slightly. He didn't understand why Himuro had asked him to come and study with him in the library. He was pretty sure that Himuro knew that he wasn't going to cooperate, and instead just get them told off several times for eating sweets over the books. Himuro was buried nose deep in some science book, whilst Murasakibara just lay with his head resting on a different book, not all that interested in studying.

"I'm booored Muro-chin." He whined, prodding the black haired boys arm with his finger.

"Alright alright, I get it, I'll be ten minutes and then we can go." Himuro rolled his eyes, sighing as he brushed off Murasakibara's hand.

"Yayy~" The taller boy grinned happily and brought his arms up to rest his head on. Himuro shook his head slightly, a small smile on his face as he went back to his book, eyes moving with each line he read.

Ten minutes later, Himuro was still reading and Murasakibara stared at him, waiting for them to go, only, they didn't. The purple haired boy huffed grumpily. He was bored, he wanted to go home now, but Himuro didn't seem to care.

"Muro-chin..."

"..." He could tell that Himuro had heard him, the twitching of the eye have it away.

"Muro-chiiin." He said a little louder, only to be shushed by the irritated librarian, so he went back to sulking on the table. He didn't like being ignored by Himuro, it rarely ever happened. He wanted the shorter boy to pay attention to him, and only him. He squinted his eyes, trying to think of a way to get him to look at him.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, and the purple haired boy smiled widely.

"Ne, Muro-chin." He whispered (the librarian was glaring at him) and poked Himuro's cheek. This caused him to snap around, his one visible eye glaring.

"What i-" he was cut off abruptly as a pair of lips were slammed into his. He tensed up, and then relaxed, letting his eyes flutter closed and completely forgetting the book laying in front of him. Himuro reached forward and took both it Murasakibara's hands in his, entwining their fingers happily and leaning further into the kiss. A few second later, they both pulled away for air and leaned their foreheads together. Himuro smiled slightly,

"Atsushi..."

"Muro-chin... Don't ignore me again..." Murasakibara pouted again and nuzzled the smaller boys black hair.

"I won't, I won't." Himuro chuckled, slowly standing up from his chair, pulling the other ace up with him and tugging him away from the table. "We can go home now." He smiled back at Murasakibara, who nodded and smiled happily, trailing after the smaller boy.

Both of them left the dumbfounded librarian gaping after them wide eyed.


End file.
